warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinykit
Tinykit 'is a tiny, white she-kit with one yellow eye and one blue eye. She has a nick in her ear, short legs, and a small, pink nose. History In ''The New Clan Arc Exile She is listed in the allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, her mother being Snakespot. She is first seen blinking open her eyes. She lets out a yawn and sits up, her ears twitching as she picks up a nearby sound. Suddenly, two shapes are hurled at her, and she is knocked to the ground, squealing in fright. She relaxes ever so slightly as she realizes they are her siblings, Leopardkit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit scoffs Tinykit is weak and pins her down easily with his big paws. She wriggles under him, but cannot escape. Leopardkit holds down her legs so she can barely move. She thinks how she is small for her age, half the size of a normal-sized kit for her age. She also thinks how her siblings and her apprentice ceremony is soon, and hopes she gets a great mentor. Leopardkit leans over and whispers something in her brother's ear. Understanding lights his gaze and he meows they've decided to let her have a chance to prove herself and she has to come and get them. The tiny kit leaps to her paws and instantly crouches. She wiggles her haunches and pounces on Tigerkit. He is slightly shocked but instantly retaliates by biting her ear. Pain shoots through her and she lets out a squeak of alarm, tumbling to the ground. Leopardkit hisses that she got her and throws herself at Tinykit, unsheathing her claws. She scratches her side and cheek and nips at her legs. She feels the warm blood dripping from her ear. It wells up inside her scratches and she lets out a wail, hoping some cat would hear her. Snakespot appears at the entrance to the nurrsery, her yellow eyes gleaming with delight at her kits' fighting. She purrs that it's enough and Leopardkit and Tigerkit need to come over so she can groom them, while Tinykit knows how to groom herself. The two bigger kits sigh in unison. Meanwhile, Tinykit has started to groom, drawing a paw over her bloody ear, where the blood was starting to crisp. She washes her face and paws and licks her chest fur and scratches until she feels it was good enough. She thinks how she should go see Yellowpelt and Snowear as she pads out of the den. Snakespot and her other kits are already in the clearing, waiting for the ceremony. Meanwhile, the tiny kit rushes over to the medicine den to get her scratches and ear checked out. She pushes through the thornbush and into the den beyond. Yellowpelt and Snowear are both sorting herbs, and look up as she comes in. Yellowpelt exclaims 'Great StarClan, what happened, Tinykit?' and comes over to see her, the other medicine cat following. Tinykit feels a rush of awkwardness, as she had never really talked to any cat other than her family. She stammers that Leopardkit and Tigerkit attacked her and they scratched and bit her. Snowear's eyes widen and both medicine cats run back to fetch supplies, returning in a few heartbeats with a few bundles of herbs. Snowear begins chewing them up while Yellowpelt inspects her. Yellowpelt tells her sadly that her ear will have a permanent nick in it, but on the bright side, her scratches are shallow, so she won't have any more scars other than her ear. By now Snowear had finished with the poultice and was applying it to Tinykit's ear and scratches. Once done, she wishes her good luck at her ceremony before disappearing farther into the den with Yellowpelt. Tinykit thinks happily how she might finally make a friend as she brushes past Frostwhisker on her way into the clearing. Finstar starts the ceremony from atop the Short Stump. Mudstripe, at the base, surveys the Clan. Tinykit spots her mother and siblings in the middle of the clearing and races to join them, but it is noted her short legs only took her so fast. The Clan gasps at the nick in her ear and her scratches, but are silenced by an angry yowl from Finstar. As Finstar announces that Leopardkit and Tigerkit will be apprenticed, a gray tom named Twigwhisker interrupts her. His amber eyes are noted to burn with an undeniable rage as he meows that Tinykit is Leopardkit and Tigerkit's sister and should be apprenticed, too. Finstar glares at him and meows she will get to that once the other two kits become apprentices. When the RiverClan cats are calling out Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw's new names, Tinykit can easily detect her mother's voice standing out in the crowd. She thinks how her own voice is a bit quiet but squeaky and likes it, as it is unique. When cats start rising out of their spots at the end of the ceremony, Finstar yowls to wait and she'll explain Tinykit's ceremony. Cats sit back down. She gulps and wonders if Finstar would make her an apprentice late. She hopes not. The RiverClan leader goes on to say that Snakespot had asked her to make Tinykit an apprentice when she is big enough and that she will stay in the nursery, alone, until she is the size if a six moon old kit, and she has agreed. Twigwhisker, his fur bristling, tells the leader she can't do that and that it isn't fair to poor Tinykit, her siblings will be warriors by the time she's an apprentice. Finstar tells him she can and exiles him. After Twigwhisker, Birdtweet, Mudstripe, and Frostwhisker are exiled, Finstar says to take the scrawny one with them. The tiny kit looks up to see Snakespot pick her up and drop her at the exiled cats' feet. She thinks miserably that she's exiled, too. After Snowear also gets exiled, Tinykit glances up at Twigwhisker. He looks at her with a loving gaze before turning towards Snowear, who was approaching. Heartbeats later, she feels herself being lifted by Snowear. Several warriors come and bunch around the six cats, ready to lead them to the border. As one of them leads the way, Tinykit hears jeers and sneers coming from the other cats back at camp. She and the rest of the cats disappear through the entrance. Chapter Two coming soon Trivia * She has heterochromia, which means she has two different colored eyes. * She is one of the prophecy cats. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother: Snakespot: Living (As of Exile) Father: Unnamed tom: Deceased, residence unknown Sister: Leopardpaw: Living (As of Exile) Brother: Tigerpaw: Living (As of Exile) Uncle: Mudstripe: Living (As of Exile) Aunts: Yellowpelt: Living (As of Exile) Finstar: Living (As of Exile) Category:Kit Category:She-Kit Category:She-Cat Category:Exile Characters Category:Alive Category:Loner Category:RiverClan